The invention relates to a method and a device for transferring information to programmable projectiles, wherein at least a disaggregation time, which determines the time the projectile is disaggregated, is transmitted.
A method and a device for calculating the disaggregation time of a programmable projectile, by means of which the impact probability of such projectiles can be improved, has become known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,814,755; 5,814,756 and 5,834,675. In this case the calculation is at a minimum based on an impact distance to a target object, a projectile velocity measured at the muzzle of a gun barrel, and a predetermined optimal disaggregation distance between an impact point of the target and a disaggregation point of the projectile. The optimal disaggregation distance provided is kept constant by means of correcting the disaggregation time of the projectile. Correction is performed in that a correcting factor, which is multiplied by a velocity difference, is added to the disaggregation time. The projectile velocity difference is formed from the difference between the actually measured projectile velocity and a lead velocity of the projectile, wherein the lead velocity is calculated from the average value of a number of previous successive projectile velocities.
With this device, the disaggregation time is inductively transmitted at the muzzle of the gun tube to the projectile when it passes there after having been fired, which can lead to transmission difficulties, for example in connection with magnetic projectiles of large caliber.
The object of the invention is based on proposing a method of the type mentioned at the outset, which does not have the above mentioned disadvantages.
This object is attained by the transmission of the disaggregation time taking place in the area of the conveying path of a projectile between a magazine of a gun and the start of the flight path of the projectiles, wherein the disaggregation time is corrected by means of a delay time, which is a function of the selected transmission point.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the method, at least the correcting factor is transmitted, besides the disaggregation time.
In accordance with a further development of the invention, the information is transmitted at the shell magazine of the gun or ahead of it.
The advantages obtained by means of the invention are considered to be that additional information regarding the relative target/projectile geometry is provided to the projectile with the additional transmission of the correction factor. Because of the option of transmitting the information at any arbitrary point in the conveying path of the projectile, it is possible to select the most suitable and advantageous point.